


We can’t be broken

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Charlynch being Charlynch as usual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, wrestling soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Takes place after TLC. A depressed and dejected Becky Lynch finds Charlotte in the trainer’s room.





	We can’t be broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I remember reading “every breath and every hour” the first few times from one of the many writers that inspired me to starting writing my own content. As much as i love reading this every time, I remember a scene towards the end, where we see Becky apologizing to Charlotte for “hurting” her.  
> I wanted out of respect to write a unique take in my own perspective to that scene and bring it to life. I hope you guys enjoy and thank you so much!

Injuries can happen during a match, it’s the most common thing that could happen at anytime. You may never know what could go wrong when the fans, better yet the world watches. Just ask Charlotte Flair, a woman who has had a fair share of pain inflicted on her body in her entire career. She took time off earlier in the year to take care of an nagging injury that she has put off for sake of being at WrestleMania and being the Women’s champion at the same time. But this one hurts like a bitch, figuratively and literally. 

“Well, Ms. Flair. I have good news.” The doctor pulls an x-Ray of what it appears to be Charlotte’s ribs. 

Charlotte had sat on the soft-padded trainers table with her back and head on the wall for a good half hour give or take, with her hand on her injured rib which had become appearing with a shade of black and blue. She suffered during an announce table spot during the TLC triple threat match after Becky attempted full body leg drop from off the ladder towards Charlotte on the table. Charlotte was in great amount of pain. It felt like something popped inside of her body and the excruciating pain rushed all through head to toe. 

Becky became concerned while she was down on the ground next to Charlotte. While the cameras were off of them at the moment, Becky wanted to take this moment to check on Charlotte, but she couldn’t go through it as the match continued.

“Should it be bad news? That usually comes first.” Charlotte’s eyebrows pointed upward as her voice sounds defeated, considering she lost the match tonight.

“Not essentially. Probably the best good news you’ve ever heard. Turns out it just a mere bruise. Looking at the x-rays and the CT scan I just received, no broken fragments, no structural damage, no impact on the surrounding vessels, nothing.” The doctor placed the x-rays of Charlotte’s injured ribs on the illuminator, showing no internal damage to the ribs.

“How long?” Charlotte can feel the bitter aftertaste forming in her mouth, already fearing that she might have to miss some time from the ring again. 

“Just a few weeks, I give it one to two just for good measure. You can still be active in the ring just don’t go too rough.” The doctor gave Charlotte a convincing smile and just a reminder to be careful going forward.

“Thanks, Doc. I promise I will take it easy.” Charlotte responded with a small smile, still reeling for the pain still in her rib.

“That’s the spirit. Excuse me, i apologize but I need to take this.” The doctor taking notice of his cell phone ringing, making his exit out the room to answer the phone. 

As the doctor walked out the trainers room, a dejected Becky Lynch stood near the door. Becky had a black half-zip hoodie with her gear under it. Becky had been processing what had gone wrong during the match. She feels overwhelmed with guilt, knowing she hurt Charlotte, her girlfriend. But it wasn’t Becky’s fault, it happens in matches all the time. Becky knew what she was getting into with Charlotte when it comes to planning out moves, making sure it goes without a hitch, and no matter how bitter and ugly this feud has gone, Becky and Charlotte still love each other. 

Becky has spent some alone time dealing with the fact that she lost her women’s championship, baring the sight of Asuka on the ladder pulling down her Smackdown women’s title from its holster, and it cuts deep in her heart far worse than the first time she lost it. But other than a title, she was worried about Charlotte. Hence, she was by the door without being seen, hearing the doctor tell Charlotte that she has a bruised, not broken ribs. That relieved Becky where she released a long sigh, but that didn’t quell Becky as she has the haunting feeling of tonight inside of her.

As soon as the doctor made his exit, Becky slowly came in. Charlotte had her eyes closed and took a deep breath with some shaky aftermaths from the bruising of the rib. She then opened wide when she heard a familiar foot step made its way to the room.

“Hey, You.” Charlotte had an exhausting smile on her face.

“How are you feeling?” Becky was not affected by Charlotte’s smile as she was still brooding from earlier in the ring. She kept her demeanor as her hands was deep in the pockets of the hoodie. 

“Like I went through a cannon ball drop on the table. My ribs are fine, not fractured, not broken, just a bruise. It will take a couple of days. At least, my boobs didn’t pop.” Charlotte reads Becky’s face and emotion while still speaking softly. Hoping to get a smile or laugh from Becky.

“Thank god it wasn’t worse.” Becky unfazed by Charlotte making light on the situation, she twiddled with her fingers as she looks at the white-covered walls. 

“How are you feeling? I know I’m not the only one in pain.” Charlotte attempted to move a little, still cautious of her ribs.

“It’s my back, and the jaw still hurts, but...” Becky speaks but her emotions get the best of her as her body including her lips quiver and she ran towards Charlotte where her head and arms enclasped on Charlotte’s thighs. Charlotte can feel her body shake and ridden with tears coming from Becky.

Charlotte was in a mix of confusion and a literal heart break at the sight of her woman crying in front of her. 

“Becky, why are you crying? If this is about the title.....” As Becky was letting her tears out, Charlotte picked up Becky’s head and cupped her already warm, wet cheeks.

“It’s not even about that. It’s you. I hurt you, Charlie. I fucked it up so bad. I’m so, so sorry. Please forgive me.” Becky was stammering, struggling to speak while crying. It felt like her throat was ruining out of air. 

Charlotte didn’t understood why Becky is putting all the blame on herself for the dangerous spot earlier. Mistakes happen in matches all the time, Becky and Charlotte are perfectionists when it comes performing well in the ring, if they happen to make a mistake or not go as planned, they at least try to acknowledge their missteps and use their so-call ring awareness to counter when wrestling. They been planning the announce table spot for weeks, even assuring that they will be okay no matter what happens.

“Becky, there’s no point of me accepting your apology because you didn’t do anything wrong.” Charlotte nodded, hoping to seek answers from Becky’s teary red eyes.

“Yes, I did! I planned it, we planned it perfectly. I don’t know what happened, but that was on me. If your mad at me, it’s fine. You have every right to be.” Becky snapped back as she stared at Charlotte with a teary gaze. 

“Becky, when this feud started, we both agreed that we are willing do whatever it takes the make this feud go great. No matter how verbal or physical we have to be, we gotta do our job. Hell, you brought a chart board so we can plan out our entire feud.” Charlotte blew a short breath with her eyes closed for a second. She used her thumb to wipe the ongoing stream of tears coming out of Becky’s eyes. She even went to get Becky to cheer up a little knowing they actually have a chart board at their house to plan out movesets, matches, even hurtful barbs to use on social media.

“But i hurt you...” That line seeped into Charlotte’s heart and it hurt her internally. 

Charlotte loved the fact that Becky channels her character, being The Man at all times, like it’s her full-time occupancy except in her own downtime when she’s away from the ring and with Charlotte. To become this no nonsense, unrelenting badass that does what she wants and when she wants, just to get what she desires, it was what Becky was born to do. But having to not hold back on hurting Charlotte in the ring, character-wise, Becky feels conflicted, despite Charlotte being okay with whatever happens in this feud. 

“You did. But I hurt you as well. We been hurting each other in this feud. But you know what’s great about that?” Charlotte took the red headed locks of Becky hair and toy with them. 

“What?” Becky hiccuped as her tears seemed to quell down.

“This feud may suck sometimes but we get to be in each other’s arms and lick our wounds when we’re alone and it matters.” Charlotte slightly tilted her head then return her gaze onto Becky.

“I told you after our match at Evolution, I trust you with my body and entire life. I fought against others in my career and I still do, but when we are in the ring together, I feel like the weight of the world is off my shoulders, because I trust you more than anyone else.” Charlotte cupped Becky’s cheeks as she leaned just to rub her forehead onto hers.

Charlotte has put on stellar matches with some of the best on the women’s division. But when it comes to facing Becky in the ring. Charlotte feels in her own right, that she has to be the very best. Plus, the way she trusts her when it comes to dangerous spots like the announce table fiasco tonight, it happened before at Evolution, it happened again tonight at TLC. Charlotte trusts Becky with her body and her life just like how Charlotte does the same for her girlfriend.

“Your just saying that just because I nearly popped those like a balloon.” Becky poked at Charlotte’s breast as her lips turned into a pout.

“Come here.” Charlotte pats at an open spot for Becky to sit next to her on the table. Becky responds by leaning next to Charlotte, her orange hair placed on her shoulders, crosses her fingers with Charlotte’s.

“The last time I was in this room, I lost my shit over you getting a concussion. Seeing you in your “Irish war paint” made me worry about you. But you told me, there’s nothing to worry about.” Charlotte can painfully remember running into the trainer’s room, horrified and distraught like she found out that someone close to her passed away, the heartbroken sight of seeing Becky’s nose broken, blood spread out on her face, her eyes swollen with dark circles emerging.

She was uncontrollably crying, even risking her career, by wanting to remain by her side. But Becky assured her that she will be okay, and told Charlotte to not worry, despite how serious her injury was.

“I said that? I said a lot of things when my head was hurtin’.” Becky’s face scrunched into an unreadable demeanor, knowing she said and did a lot things including breaking character to hug Charlotte on live national television, while having a concussion.

“You actually did. After your spot on the table tonight, you were worried about me, but I told you before the cameras came on us quickly, don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Charlotte to,d Becky to continue the match and worry about what was happening later.

“Didn’t want The Man to show her weakness to the whole world for two seconds.” Becky nudged her face into Charlotte’s shoulders 

“I understand. This feud has taught me a lot. It could take a few broken ribs, a concussion, every injury in the book, but nothing can’t stop what we have.” Charlotte raised her and Becky’s intertwined hands so she can plant a kiss on Becky’s palm.

“We are unbreakable. Always and forever.” Becky then switched with Charlotte’s hand so she could nuzzle her nose then kiss on Charlotte’s knuckles.

“Okay, Ms. Flair. Sorry for.... oh, looks like we have a visitor.” The doctor returns to the room, then surprised at Becky’s appearance. 

“No, I just stopped by as a concerned citizen.” Becky got up from the table with a greeting, warm smile.

“Well, this concerned citizen right here is cleared to leave. You have been given the green light. Remember, just take it easy.” The doctor gave a rousing thumbs up, which gave Charlotte a satisfying deep breath as she can finally leave.

“Absolutely. thanks, doc. Have a good rest of the evening.” Charlotte gave the doctor a cheery smile. Becky helped Charlotte off the table. The two made their way out the trainers room. Even though they couldn’t be seen together like this, it didn’t matter since everyone was leaving the arena and closing up shop.

“Well, what next?” Becky scratched her scalp as she looks onto Charlotte.

“I’m so hungry right now.” Charlotte took her hand and placed it between her bruised rib and her stomach, she can hear her stomach growling. 

“Sweet, me too. Some ribs would be good right now.” As the two started walking, Charlotte stopped as she gave a devil-like look at Becky.

“Oops, did I say ribs? I meant quinoa.” Becky covered her mouth then turned it into a smirk.

“That better be what you said, because Kenny wouldn’t like that.” Charlotte put her shoulder around Becky’s, also darting a evil smirk, promising to use a kendo stick that she named in recent weeks.

“Who’s Kenny?” Becky shot a questionable look at Charlotte, not knowing the name of the kendo stick.

“Let’s just go home, Becky.” Charlotte shook her head and laughed at Becky’s cute attempt of not knowing.

“Seriously, Who’s Kenny?” Becky doesn’t understand Charlotte’s laugh as she remains clueless.

Becky and Charlotte get a rise of beating up one another on camera and in front of the world, but it doesn’t matter, in the end, their love is a strong as a broken announce table.

**Author's Note:**

> Money in the bank is upon us and I’m sweating bullets in anticipation to Becky and Charlotte’s last match as the feud comes to an end hopefully. As far as my writing goes, I have several Charlynch/Baysha content in the works, currently brainstorming a 4hw fic. Thank you all so much for your feedback, input, criticism, etc. I said this before, you guys are my critics, my fans, my motivators and I plan on continuing on what I do best. Once again, thank you all so much.


End file.
